pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Antenna Beetle
Antenna Beetles (カマドフマ) are antennaed, two-legged beetles in Pikmin 2 that can pose danger to Pikmin, but not directly. They use their wings to produce sounds of a high pitch, which interferes with the Treasure Gauge and attracts Pikmin, much as the Captain's whistles do. The sound wave resembles a Captain's, only pink. That effect overrides any similar commands issued by Olimar, so they are able to take command of any Pikmin that are nearby; the only way to regain control of them is to kill it, or force it into leaping away again. Having Pikmin captured is where the danger comes in, because this creature may lead them into a hazard. The beast periodically jumps away and returns, stumbling as it lands, and can be led into disembarking in such a manner by attacking it. Approaching the beast often has a similar effect. In attack, swarm as it lands or throw Pikmin on; Purple Pikmin work the best, as they may stun it, preventing it from getting up and jumping away. If you land a Pikmin on it, it will roll over, not much different than an Anode Beetle. The Antenna Beetle is relatively rare, found in only a few underground locations. The Treasure Gauge being disfunctional is an absolute indication that one is on the same sublevel as Olimar. The treasure gauge's needle will flutter about and flash a pinkish color. The only way this creature can kill Pikmin is if it lures them into hazards into which the Pikmin can't survive. Notes Olimar's Notes "This creature is able to control the Pikmin by way of the peculiar frequency of its roar, but its only objective seems to be defensive in nature, as it stops Pikmin from attacking and forces them to run away. This beast prefers humid, dimly lit environments, and has been known to inhabit empty and discarded containers. For this reason, it's wise to thoroughly ventilate any specimens that are recovered. Lifting off with one of these creatures in the hold can lead to a rupturing of the specimen during decompression, resulting in an explosive mess." Louie's Notes "Extract meat from the exoskeleton and sear on all sides in a hot wok to seal in the flavor. Top the dish off with a splash of spicy peanut sauce." Nintendo Player's Guide "Although it can't defeat Pikmin, the Antenna Beetle can seriously confuse the sprouts and take them under its wing with a whistle of its own. Call the Pikmin immediately after the beetle brainwashes them. The bug also sends your Treasure Gauge out whack. Defeat it before you hunt for prizes." Gallery 34antennabeetle.png|The Antenna Beetle in the Piklopedia. Antenna Beetle call.png|An Antenna Beetle attempting to attract Pikmin. Antenna Beetle group.png|An Antenna Beetle with a small group of Pikmin following it. Antenna Beetle.png|3 Antenna Beetles. Trivia * The Antenna Beetle, along with the Spotty Bulbear and the Fiery and Caustic Dweevils, were unused roulette creatures in the 2-Player Battle game in Pikmin 2. Their icons can still be found in the game. Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Harmless Enemies Category:Dream Den Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Snagret Hole Category:Louie's notes Category:Pikmin-Altering Enemies Category:Canon